Zoumba !
by Shinory
Summary: OS : Un gros délire partit d'un simple clip lorsque je m'ennuie. RATING M.


_**Un OS complètement débile avec Zoro et Sanji, bien évidemment !**_

* * *

**Zoumba** !

- Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue à question pour un trouffion ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir un très grand épéiste, je nomme : Roronoa Zoro !

*applaudissements*

- Salut.

- Connaissez-vous le principe de l'émission ?

- ...

- Je vais prendre ça pour un non. Le principe est que vous devriez répondre franchement aux questions que des fans vont vous poser. Vous êtes prêt ?

- Bougez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Pas très sociale ce mec... Bref ! Question de : Kyazorojet'aimet'esl'amourdemavie.

- Drôle de nom.

- C'est un pseudo.

- Un clodo ? Le pauvre.

- *soupir* Laissons tomber. Attention... Top ! *parle très vite en disant la question*

- Je suis en face de Julien Lepers version fille ! Répondit notre bretteur, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Erhm... *fait comme s'il appuye sur un buser* Pouvez-vous redire la question moins rapidement ?

- Évidemment. Je disais : Êtes-vous en couple ? Si non, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui, je suis en couple.

- Très bien ! Deuxième question de Kyazorojet'aimet'esl'amourdemavie : Savez-vous danser ?

- Vraiment trop ringard ce nom.

- LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! Savez-vous danser, oui ou non ?!

- Évidemment.

- Je vois. Troisième question de cette fois-ci : YukuleleZoroMyLife : Avec qui partagez-vous votre vie ?

- Secret confidentiel.

- Allez, vous pouvez tout nous dire.

- ... Je saute cette question.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Secret confidentiel.

- Et pourquoi est-ce secret ?

- ... Secret confidentiel.

- MAIS VOUS ME FAITES CHIER AVEC VOS : "Secret confidentiel." !

- Je sais, et ça me plaît bien.

Une furie blonde débarqua sur le plateau télé et assena un coup de pied au vert.

- MARIMO ! ARRETE DE TE MOQUER DE CETTE LADY !

- Je vous présente l'élu de mon coeur, Sanji. Fit Zoro avec une voix sensuelle tout en ignorant "l'élu de son coeur"  
Celui-ci se stoppa net et rougit comme ce n'était pas permis.

- Vraiment ? Demanda la présentatrice.

- Oui.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'était une chose confidentielle ! Vous vouliez le garder que pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- hm...

- ...

- ...

Après ce léger blanc, Sanji reprit ses esprits.

- Tu ... ? Moi aussi je t'aime mon Marimo d'amourrrrrr !

- Ouais, ouais on sait. Répondit simplement Zoro.

- Au faite, que fais-tu ici ?

- Bah... Je cher- .. Je me balladais et je suis arrivé devant le bâtiment. J'ai demandé mon che- ... où je pouvais trouver un marchand de glaces puis j'me suis retrouvé là j'sais pas trop comment. Et toi ?

- Euuh...

- Oui bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais on n'a pas que ça à faire ! Zoro, question suivante : Comment faites-vous pour garder un corps de rêve ?

- Comment je fais ? *se lève* Je pratique la Zumba !

Répondit notre algue terrestre en faisant quelques pas de danse devant un Sanji en train de baver.

- Vous pratiquez la Zumba ?!

- Ouais ! Grâce à ça, je garde mon corps tel qu'il est et en parfaite santé ! D'autant plus, j'aime beaucoup ce style de musiques à tel point que j'ai sorti un CD avec mes musiques préférées dessus !

- Réellement ?!

- Oui ! Il s'appelle : Zoumba !

- Vilain jeu de mot.

Le vert sortit un de ses katanas et le mit sous la gorge de la présentatrice.

- Tu disais ?

- Rien en particulier. Pouvez-vous nous faire une petite chorég-

* * *

Une télévision qui s'éteind.

- ZORO ! RENDS-MOI LA TELECOMMANDE !

- JAMAIS !

- RENDS LA MOI ! JE VEUX TE VOIR DANSER !

- PLUTOT CREVER !

Course-poursuite dans un navire.

- RENDS-LA MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! JE VEUX VOIR TON PETIT CUL SE DEHANCHER COMME TU L'AS FAIT DANS CETTE EMISSION !

- NON-SEULEMENT TU NE LE VERRAS PAS SUR CETTE VIDEO MAIS TU NE LE VERRAS PLUS NON-PLUS POUR UN MOMENT !

Heureusement pour eux que leur équipage était au courant pour leur relation.

- C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BORDEL ?! Hurla une voix au loin.

- MAIS C'EST LA FAUTE A ZORO, NAMI-SAANNNNNN !

- Toutou baveur.

- T'as dit quoi, choux-farci ?!

- T'es sourd ? Toutou baveur.

- Tu vas voir !

Mais au lieu d'attaquer Zoro, il lui prit simplement la télécommande des mains et fit le chemin inverse en sprint.

- REVIENS ICI ! Hurla le bretteur à la poursuite de son amant.

Amant qui remit en marche le DVD de l'émission où son petit-ami était passé.

* * *

- -raphie ?

- Si ça vous fait plaisir !

Zoro se posta au milieu de la scène et une musique entraînante débuta. Il se mit en position de départ et-

* * *

- SALE CON ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! COMMENT AS-TU OSER DEBRANCHER LA TELE ?!

- Bah... En tirant sur le fil lui permettant de marcher. Répondit Zoro, blasé.

- UGH ! JE VAIS TE BOUFFERRRRR !

- Non, c'est moi qui vais te bouffer !

Une furie rousse arriva et roux-spéta [Allez voir mon FB = | www . facebook charlotte . daac | vous comprendrez après] les deux amants avec un point bien placé.

- Ça suffit maintenant !

- Aye Nami-swwwaaaannn !

- Lèche-bottes. Fit Zoro. Tu ne veux pas nettoyer les miennes un peu ? Celles de la sorcière sont bien propres là !

- Toi !

Sanji se jeta sur Zoro et tenta la strangulation qui ne marcha pas tandis que Nami soupira et repartit dans sa chambre. Zoro reussit alors à se relever dos à Sanji et effectua involontairement un mouvement du fessier. Sanji se retint de saigner du nez et se colla sensuellement à son amant.

- Casses-toi.

- Savais-tu mon Zoro, que je me faisais pas mal de petits plaisirs solitaires en regardant ce DVD ? Rien que de te voir faire un tout petit mouvement du cul, je suis déjà dur.

Et Sanji fit sentir son érection contre le fessier ferme de Zoro.

- Arrête.

- Savais-tu aussi que l'un de mes plus beaux fantasmes est que tu danses sans arrêts devant moi en remuant ton petit cul dans tous les sens ?

En entendant ces paroles, Zoro eut quelques rougeurs et son anatomie typiquement masculine commença à réagir.  
Reculant légèrement son fessier pour le coller un peu plus aux hanches de Sanji, il effectua quelques frottements sensuels sur l'érection déjà douloureuse du blond qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Alors que Sanji posait ses mains sur le bas-ventre de Zoro, celui-ci s'ecarta.

- Je croyais que tu voulais regarder ce DVD si précieux pour tes petits plaisirs personnels.

Et commença à partir.

- Espèce de... ESPECE DE MACAQUE VERT ! TU OSES ME CHAUFFER ET PAR LA SUITE, ME LAISSER EN PLAN ?!

- Comme c'est injuste... Je te plains.

- VIENS ICI !

Trop tard. L'était partit. Le cuisinier, frustré, rebrancha la télévision. Alors qu'il allait la remettre en marche, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le DVD ne marchait plus !

- Oh mon dieu... Non pas ça... Pitié pas ça...

Et pouf ! Le DVD remarcha. Sauf que la partie où son amant dansait ne marchait pas.

- Je suis maudit... C'est pas possible... Pourquoi mwwwaaaaaaa ?!

C'est alors qu'une silhouette se planta devant la télévision dans un caleçon plus moulant que la normale.

- Un problème ?

- Casses-toi. J'veux pu te voir vu comment tu m'as laché.

- T'es sûre ?

Et Zoro se mit à rouler des fesses comme ce n'était pas permis. Sanji ne put s'empêcher de saigner abondamment du nez. Il fit tout de même la remarque :

- T'arrive à te rabaisser autant que ça ?

- Pour les cas désespérés comme toi, faut bien !

Alors que Zoro se moquait du blond, ce dernier lui sauta dessus les faisant tomber sur le bois de leur chambre.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le cas désespéré ! Fit Sanji en arrachant le peu d'habits qu'avait Zoro.

Celui-ci inversa les positions.

- Non, non, non. T'as eu le dessus la dernière fois. À mon tour !

- Maieuh ! Je veux profiter de ton petit cul parfait et te le défigurer !

- Sanji, j'ai dit quoi ?!

- Bon, d'accord. Répondit le blond en boudant et en passant ses mains sur les fesses nues du bretteur.

Ce dernier frissona et grogna. Il dechira à moitié le t-shirt du blond et tout le reste de ses habits. Une fois le blond nu qui lui hurla dessus pour avoir abîmé ses précieux habits mais fut vite tue dû à ce qui était en train de déjà le pénétrer.

- Connard ! C'est pas juste !

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amourrrr !

Sanji grogna et se positionna de façon à pouvoir faire des mouvements de lui-même.

- Bon ! Tu bouges ton truc qu'est dans mon cul ou c'est à moi de faire le boulot ?!

- C'est assez tentant tu sais... Mais non.

Zoro débuta de lents et profonds coups de reins, procurant un plaisir fou à son amant. Mais il en voulait plus, le petit blondinet.

- _Hmm_... Plus vite !

- À tes ordres princesse. Répondit Zoro en passant de la 1ère à la 5e vitesse.

N'ayant pas la foi pour riposter, Sanji laissa passer pour cette fois-ci. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait jamais riposter lorsque c'était Zoro le dominant. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait mais ce crétin arrivait toujours à faire mieux que la fois d'avant, qui était déjà parfaite. Jamais il ne l'avouera à voix haute, mais Zoro lui faisait l'amour comme un Dieu. De plus, avec son corps sculpté comme un Dieu grec, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Depuis leur "première fois", Sanji était addict' à Zoro. Pour lui, il était la perfection pure. Même ses cheveux, il les adorait - bien qu'il les critiquait à longueur de journée.

- Putainnnnnnnnnn ! Bouge ton cul Zorooooo ~ Fit le blond en enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de Zoro.

Zoro ne répondit rien, concentré à donner le plus de plaisir à son amant et ses coups furent plus brutaux, faisant hurler de plaisir Sanji. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que les deux aient leur libération.

Zoro se releva et s'installa dans son lit. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur Sanji qui lui sauta dessus pour le taquiner un peu. Ce dernier, alors qu'il s'amusait avec les cheveux de Zoro se rappela d'une chose.

- Salopard.

- Hein ?

- La dernière fois? C'était toi qui avais été au-dessus !

Zoro se retourna vivement et fit dos à Sanji. Il se cacha ensuite sous la couette.

- Zoro ? Fit Sanji, avec une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Oui ? Répondit Zoro avec une toute petite voix.

Sanji le retourna et eut cette fois-ci le dessus.

* * *

- Neh Zoro...

- Quoi ?

Sanji, la tête posée sur son torse, faisait des cercles sur ses pectoraux.

- Tu me referas ta danse de Zumba un de ces quatre ? Tu me l'as fait qu'une seule fois en 3 ans et ça date en plus ...

- Vu comment t'étais après, rêves.

- ...

Un long silence s'en suivit avec Sanji continuant sans cesse son activité et fut rompu par un soupir provenant de Zoro.

- Bon, d'accord je le referai ...

Les yeux de Sanji s'illuminèrent.

- ... Un jour, peut-être. Termina le bretteur

Le cuisinier le frappa.

- Un jour tout court !

Zoro rigola et embrassa chastement Sanji.

-Très bien.

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés après ça. Tout allait pour le mieux chez les Mugiwara, hormis un petit détail. Un tout petit, petit aux yeux de tous. Hormis un.

Vous voulez savoir, hein ?

.

Et bah moi j'ai pas vraiment envie de vous le dire.

.

Héhéhé.

.

Je suis diabolique.

.

Vous voulez que j'arrête, non ?

.

ET BAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

.

Bon, d'accord.

.

Depuis le lendemain qui avait suivi la soirée [Nd'a : Logique ._.] dégantée, Zoro s'amusait à faire ses cours hebdomadaires de Zumba sur le pont, bien d'avant le hublot de la cuisine. Ainsi, Sanji pouvait le mater à volonté. Ce qui d'ailleurs, posait un grand problème à ce dernier. Il devait tous les matins se cacher dans la réserve pour se soulager.

Ce marimo, il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Enfin, surtout du blanc.

* * *

_**FINIIIIIIIIIIIII ! /mode alleluia/**_

_**Et voilà un petit OS pourrit. Je me faisais c-h-i-e-r et vu que le clip "Zumba eh Zumba ah" est passé à la télé, ça m'a donné cette idée.**_

_**J'avoue que voir Zoro danser la Zumba fait ... Un peu peur. Et c'est surtout pitoyable, je vous l'accorde ._.**_

_**Sinon, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que c'est plutot un lime qu'un vrai lemon... Mais je n'en voulais (de lemon) dans cet OS.**_  
_**Disons plutot que j'avais la flegme de l'écrire -'**_

_**Review ? :3**_


End file.
